<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>starting our always by melponeme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966650">starting our always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melponeme/pseuds/melponeme'>melponeme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melponeme/pseuds/melponeme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>daily life of married iwaoi. timeskip after tooru comes back from argentina.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. moving in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fanfic is plotless, it is basically a collection of oneshots i wrote about what hajime and tooru would do in certain situations. they are all aged up and married. similarities between these writings and others are merely coincidence. written in all lowercase letters for a reason. </p><p>enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hajime and tooru opened the door to their new apartment. the smell of leather and clorox was still in the air, but it was comforting for them. they walked inside wordlessly, the movers following behind them. “hajime, i’ll look around for a bit,” tooru said with a twinge of awe in his voice. hajime smiled and nodded, then proceeded to help the movers in carrying some boxes.</p><p> </p><p>tooru ran around the small apartment like a child while hajime talked to the movers and paid them. he walked to tooru once their company was gone and wrapped his arms around tooru’s waist. tooru giggled, “hajime, you’re sweaty.” hajime just shushed him and buried his head in tooru’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>tooru patted hajime’s back and smiled, “c’mon hajime, we have work to do.” hajime groaned and slowly peeled himself off tooru. ”i’ll unpack the plates first,” hajime grumbled while tooru smiled at him. “hajime, we need to unpack the essentials first,” tooru said in a singsong voice. hajime looked at tooru, “since when did you know how to unpack?” tooru teasingly gasped and folded his arms, “mean, hajime. i’ll have you know i unpacked all my things in argentina. all. by. my. self. hmph.” after staring at each other for some seconds, they both burst into laughter. they missed this playful banter.</p><p> </p><p>tooru played their favorite playlist and unpacked their bare essentials and then went to hajime to help him. little by little, they were able to fill up the empty apartment space and made it theirs. the smell of leather and clorox were replaced by their own. they worked until late into the afternoon, occasionally dancing to their favorite songs. before they even realized, they finished unpacking and even decorated the place a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>tooru stood from the entrance with his hands on his hips, “i like it.”</p><p> </p><p>hajime went over to him and slid his hand around tooru’s waist, pecking him on the cheek, “of course you do.”</p><p> </p><p>while smiling, tooru sighed and leaned into hajime, “should we take a shower?” hajime ruffled tooru’s hair warmly, “you go first. i’ll just get rid of the boxes.” with a nod, tooru grabbed a towel and went to their bathroom to take a shower. hajime cleaned up their trash and discarded the boxes. he went over to the picture window in their living room and sat on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>they lived on the sixteenth floor, but the view wasn’t scary. the moving cars looked small below him, “hajime, it’s your turn now.” hajime bended to look at tooru and reached his hands out. tooru sighed and smiled, pulling hajime up. once hajime was standing, he kissed tooru’s temple and went to go shower.</p><p> </p><p>tooru went to the window hajime was looking out earlier and sat just like hajime did. it was one of the reasons why hajime wanted to get this apartment, though he wasn’t sure why. “i’ll ask him when he gets out of the shower,” thought tooru.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
after a couple of minutes, hajime went to tooru and sat next to him. hajime yawned and leaned on tooru, blinking sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>tooru wrapped his arm around hajime, “love, why did you want this huge window in our living room. i mean, sure it’s pretty but why?” hajime looked up at tooru and grinned, “because i feel like godzilla when i look at the small cars.”</p><p> </p><p>tooru couldn’t help but giggle at that, “still didn’t lose that infatuation for godzilla.”</p><p> </p><p>hajime blushed a little bit then rest back his head on tooru’s shoulder, “of course not. godzilla is cool. besides, you still love aliens more than i love godzilla.”</p><p> </p><p>tooru puffed his cheeks, “hey, at least i didn’t fill my room with godzilla posters in high school.” hajime held back his laugh, “but you kinda did. you even had glow in the dark alien heads on your ceiling.”</p><p> </p><p>tooru paused for a moment trying to find something to defend himself with. after a couple of seconds with hajime sniggering, tooru answered, “okay but at least those were cool.” hajime clicked his tongue, “they were until that one time you screamed because you got scared of that one alien that stared right at you when you woke up.” tooru’s eyes widened, “to be fair, he was looking right at me when i opened my eyes and it was 2 am in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>they continued their playful fight until they heard a ring on their doorbell. hajime stood up with a short ‘i’ll get that’.</p><p> </p><p>tooru hummed to himself while waiting for hajime. when he did, he was carrying a box of pizza. tooru stood up and smiled, “pepperoni?”</p><p> </p><p>hajime rolled his eyes playfully, “well, duh. it’s the only kind you eat.”</p><p> </p><p>tooru took the box from hajime and opened it. he nodded in approval when he saw that it was pepperoni. tooru grabbed the first piece while hajime sat down at their couch. hajime patted on the seat next to him and motioned tooru to sit.</p><p> </p><p>once tooru did, hajime also grabbed a slice for himself and they ate. occasionally, tooru would steal the pepperoni slices on hajime’s slice. at first, hajime fought back but after losing to tooru’s ‘stealing toppings’ contest, he gave up on stopping tooru from getting his pepperoni slices.</p><p> </p><p>once they were finished, tooru looked at hajime, “wanna dance?” hajime shook his head slightly while chuckling, “tooru, we just ate and we already danced while cleaning.”</p><p> </p><p>tooru shrugged and pouted, “who cares? it’s not that strenuous anyway. and it’ll be a way to celebrate our new home. please?” hajime stared at tooru who was giving puppy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“fine,” hajime grumbled hesitantly. tooru stood up with a loud ‘yay’ then went to his phone. he played ‘ms. seductive’ then pulled hajime to his toes. once the first word was sang, tooru swayed hajime to follow his steps.</p><p> </p><p>they both weren’t the best dancers. hajime can barely dance. but somehow, they work perfectly well together. they danced in each other’s arms, tooru mouthing the lyrics. by the end of the song, the married couple was laughing because of how stupid they must’ve looked. while still holding each other, tooru looked at hajime and smiled, “i love you.” hajime looked up at tooru and smiled himself, “i love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. first visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was an early saturday morning. hajime and tooru were in their bedroom, just scrolling through their phones in their bed until they heard their doorbell ring. sleepily, hajime looked at tooru, “you get it?” tooru yawned, “but i already got the one last night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>they both looked at each other, trying to make the other open the door.   the doorbell started to ring faster, but neither of them wanted to get up. the people on the other side got tired of waiting and decided to yell, “oi! we know you’re there, so get up and open the damn door!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the couple immediately knew who was on the other side of the door and groaned, “hajime, should we just act like we’re not here?” hajime shook his head and said, “they probably asked the guard if we left.” tooru sighed and stood up to open the door while hajime went to put on a shirt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>tooru reluctantly went to the door, seriously debating whether he should open it or just ask the security guards to take it away. after several more ringing from the doorbell, tooru decided to just be nice and open the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>just a second after opening the door, mattsun grinned while makki stepped in and poked tooru’s stomach asking, “you’re not yet pregnant, are you? good, cuz we brought our housewarming gift.” tooru raised his eyebrows both at makki’s question and the fact that he couldn’t see them holding anything. makki tried his best not to laugh and nudged mattsun, who calmly pulled out a partly squished box of condoms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tooru disgustedly pushed the box away while subtly murmuring, “that’s not his size anyway.” makki smiled and pursed his lips then walked around tooru, going straight to their couch. mattsun patted tooru on the shoulder and placed the box of condoms on a table before sitting next to makki. tooru closed the door and went to makki and mattsun. he propped his hands on his hips, “what are you doing here?” makki ignored tooru and looked at hajime, who was wearing a sleeveless shirt when he went out of their bedroom, “hey, daddy bara arms.” mattsun also greeted hajime in the most casual way he could, “what’s up, daddy bara arms?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hajime stopped in his tracks and looked straight at makki, not knowing to respond while tooru was ready to throw them out. hajime went to tooru and kissed his cheeks then sat in front of mattsun, “i know you guys always visit in weird hours, but honestly, just why?” mattsun and makki looked at each other and shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>mattsun pointed to the box of condoms on the table, “we brought a housewarming gift?” hajime scrunched his nose and pulled tooru to sit on the couch, “mattsun, that’s barely a gift.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>mattsun and makki stared at hajime innocently before changing the topic. makki pulled out his phone and showed a picture of him taking up the whole bed while mattsun dramatically held his hand out to makki, “you guys wanna recreate the titanic scenes?” tooru shook his head, “makki, can you please just say why you’re here?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>mattsun scratched the back of his neck while makki laughed sheepishly. makki hummed and said, “thing is… we sorta uhm… locked ourselves out of our apartment, and the landlady isn’t gonna go back until monday.”  tooru was taken aback while hajime slightly laughed since he was quite used to this. hajime took a sip from tooru’s glass of water, “and?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>mattsun nodded and said, “can we please stay here until monday? we literally spent all the money in our wallet for our housewarming gift.” tooru looked at hajime, who laid back on their couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“i don’t see why not,” hajime yawned and looked at tooru, who pouted. hajime smiled and kissed tooru while makki and mattsun teasingly gagged. tooru crossed his arms, “hey, don’t act like you didn’t do this in front of the whole team in high school.” acting innocent, makki crossed his arms and mocked tooru by excessively pouting and making kissy faces at hajime. tooru glared at makki and threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the chest, “shut up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>makki put a hand on his chest and dramatically laid down on the couch. he held out his other hand to mattsun and dramatically breathed out his last words, “issei, my love, i’m afraid one of our dearest friends have betrayed us. promise to find me in the other life. i’ll always be with you.” makki then dropped his hand and closed his eyes, acting as if he was dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tooru was about to cut him off, but mattsun continued makki’s act. he held makki’s hand and faked wiping a tear, “my dearest takahiro, i will always love you. i shall seek vengeance for you.” mattsun dropped makki’s hand and glared at tooru. tooru slightly got scared as mattsun grabbed the pillow he hit makki with. before mattsun could throw the pillow at tooru, hajime held out his arm to stop mattsun and sighed, “hey now, we don’t want to thrash the place we’re all staying at, right? i’m gonna need you two to behave while you’re here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>makki rose from the dead and pointed at tooru, “he started it!” hajime shook his head when tooru and makki started to fight like children. he muttered to himself, “of course, i just have to play dad to 2 full-grown men bickering like toddlers.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>mattsun heard hajime and mischievously chuckled, “you mean daddy.” hajime sighed and stood up and went to the kitchen to refill the glass of water. he went back to tooru and makki and spilled water on them. tooru squealed while makki screeched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>mattsun handed some tissues to makki, who tried to dry his hair and clothes. tooru whined, “hajimeeee why’d you do that?” hajime set down the glass and crossed his arms. with a stern tone, hajime strictly scolded the two, “behave.” tooru muttered a sorry while makki just puffed his cheeks and glared at tooru.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>makki and mattsun stayed at hajime and tooru’s place until monday morning, practically doing nothing except annoying the couple, playing games, and watching movies. fortunately, nothing was broken, although tooru did get annoyed when he always lost when they played uno. they were the first people who visited tooru and hajime and apparently, the first ones to ruin the couple’s weekend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. fights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hajime couldn’t help but get worried. tooru said he was going to go drinking with his team but he said that 9 hours ago. it was 4 am now, and tooru wasn’t answering any of his calls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>contemplating if he should call makki, hajime sat on their couch. he dialed makki’s number, but before he could enter the call, keys opened the door to their apartment. tooru stumbled through their door drunkenly.  immediately, hajime went to tooru and guided him to the couch, “tooru, you okay? want me to get you some water?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tooru looked at hajime then teared away his gaze saying nothing. hajime became very confused and upset, “tooru? you okay? why didn’t you answer my calls?” still, hajime got nothing. getting frustrated, hajime went the kitchen and got a glass of water, slamming it down on the table in front of tooru. tooru flinched but still didn’t talk, “tooru, talk to me. please.” slowly sobering up, tooru looked at hajime, “iwaizumi, you’re still awake?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>at that point, hajime was about to break. he was so scared something happened to tooru. he waited for him and didn’t sleep at all. and now tooru’s back but he calls him iwaizumi. tooru didn’t even seem to realize how scared hajime was and why he waited for him. hajime wasn’t able to say anything for a few minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he looked down on his feet, trying to regain composure, “you weren’t answering my calls. why do you think i’m awake?” tooru shook his head, “but i’m okay aren’t i?” hajime got mad, “well i didn’t know that. and i had no way to know where you were and what you were doing. you’re okay now but i’m not.” tooru knitted his eyebrows in confusion, “why do you care so much about it? i told you we were gonna go drinking didn’t i?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hajime knew tooru was drunk. hajime knew that tooru would often remember the toughest times he went through when he’s drunk. hajime knew that tooru wouldn’t be stable. But somehow, he couldn’t help but be boiling with anger, “tooru, do you realize what you’re saying right now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tooru slightly nodded then sighed, sobering up a little more, “sorry, i just remembered high school all of a sudden and how much i worked. how much ‘we’ worked. and how none of it just seemed to work. and then my knee suddenly just acted up. i didn’t realize the time and i was just so out of it, i’m sorry.” hajime’s shoulders drooped. they went through this before. if tooru gets upset while drinking, he would call hajime. if hajime gets in trouble, he’ll call tooru. it’s natural that hajime would be upset about one of the first things he and tooru agreed upon, “i thought we went over this already. you should’ve called me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>tooru frowned. he just wanted hajime to drop the topic already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he didn’t want to talk about it anymore, “i know and i said sorry. can we please just stop talking about this already?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hajime crossed his arms, “sorry, love. i know you hate it when you remember the past but i want to make sure this doesn’t happen again. you don’t know how much i went through tonight.” tooru looked at hajime offensively and stood up, “iwaizumi, please not now. i’m really not in the mood to talk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hajime took a step closer to tooru, getting more anxious by the second, “tooru, are you sure you’re okay? is something wrong. you never call me iwaizumi. ever. what is happening? please. i just want to make sure this won’t happen again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tooru stepped back and started to walk back to their room, “sorry, hajime. i know you went through a lot tonight but i just don’t want to talk about it. you won’t understand. so please, just stop and let’s go to sleep.” hajime was persistent. he went to stop tooru from walking any further and held out his hands, “tooru, you and i both know that’s an immature answer. you know how much i try to understand you. i’m begging you just please try and talk.” tooru walked around hajime simply replying, “no you won’t.” hajime stood his ground firmly, “yes, i will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no, you won’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yes, i will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no, i swear you won’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“i already told you, i swear i would try my best to understand.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no, you wont! you never overworked yourself have you?! you never experienced the pressure to be the best! you would never understand-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tooru realized he raised his voice at hajime. he snapped his head to look at him and saw hajime’s wide eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>slowly, a tear fell down hajime’s face, then other droplets followed it. hajime didn’t even wipe them away. he simply stood there, startled by tooru. tooru realized how hurt hajime must be. hajime didn’t do anything wrong and somehow he was to one who raised his voice. he didn’t have the right to be angry. he tried to take a step towards hajime but hajime flinched. tooru was hurt, but he can’t blame hajime. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>slowly tooru walked to hajime while shaking his head, “oh… oh no no no no no. i’m sorry, love.” tooru kissed hajime’s forehead and wrapped his arms around a shaking hajime, “tooru, promise me you won’t do that again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tooru frowned and hugged hajime tighter, “i won’t do it, love. i promise i won’t. i’m sorry. i’m so sorry. forget what i said.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>while still cradling hajime, tooru carefully shuffled to their bedroom and laid down with hajime in his arms. tooru lifted hajime’s face and kissed his tears away while murmuring apologies. little by litte, hajime stopped crying but he was still shaking, “hajime, do you want me to get water for you?” hajime shook his head no and wrapped his arms around tooru’s shirt as if saying ‘please just stay’.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>tooru held hajime closer to him and breathed in the scent of his hair. hajime buried his face in tooru’s chest while tooru stroked the nape of his neck, “it’s okay, love. i’m here. i won’t leave you. i’ll talk to you.” tooru continued to gently pat hajime until he fell asleep. soon after, he also fell into a deep slumber. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. sick days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hajime called tooru immediately once he stepped into their apartment. he had to go home early due to a high fever and texted tooru about it. to which he responded with a very protective, “go home and call me immediately, i’ll check out early too.” after a single ring, tooru picked up,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“are you home? can you stand? do you feel okay? i’m going there wait for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hajime smiled at how concerned his husband was, “i’m okay, i promise.” hajime dropped his bag on their couch then went to their bedroom to change into much more comfortable clothes, “okay, just rest or sleep for a while. i’m close to home anyway. don’t do anything much okay? i love you” hajime mumbled back an ‘i love you too’ before hanging up. he went to their bed and just lay there, slowly falling asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>after about 15 minutes, he heard a key opening the door to their apartment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>tooru stumbled into his and hajime's apartment. closing the door behind him, he ran to hajime, "love, you okay? do you need anything? want me to get mattsun?" hajime opened his eyes sleepily and looked at tooru, "i'm okay. don't worry, i'll be okay. it's just a little fever." tooru frowned slightly and took hajime’s hand and pressed kisses on his knuckles, “okay, for now, just sleep. i’ll cook some congee for you.” hajime nodded slightly before closing his eyes. tooru stayed with him until he was able to make sure that hajime was asleep. he then stood up and headed for the kitchen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>despite hajime saying that he was okay, tooru still called up mattsun, who surprisingly had basic medical knowledge. upon confirming that mattsun can go to their apartment by 2 pm, tooru started to make congee… as best as he could anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>after several attempts to produce something edible, tooru was finally able to make congee. he put some on a bowl and went to hajime, who was sleeping peacefully, “hajime, wake up love. eat something.” hajime turned and groaned. tooru put the congee on their nightstand and tapped hajime, “hajime, get up. i made some congee, and mattsun is coming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tooru watched as hajime slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw tooru. he slowly sat up and yawned, “i forgot what happened for a second.” tooru slightly laughed at hajime then took the congee, “eat, for now, i’m gonna call mattsun and ask him where he is.” hajime took the congee from tooru and nodded before eating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tooru went out to the living room to call mattsun until he heard a knock on their door. he was about to open the door, but the two intruders made their way in loudly, “where is my patient!?” mattsun ran through their apartment with makki following behind him, “doctor issei, i think your patient is in the room ‘making love’.” completely ignoring tooru, the two made their way into the bedroom, where hajime was going through his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>mattsun was the first to tackle hajime, who fell down on the bed with an ‘oomph’. makki followed his lead closely, further squashing hajime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tooru followed them into the room, hoping that they hadn’t done too much damage yet, “guys, please get off him.” mattsun took out his phone and handed it to makki. makki opened the camera and held out a peace sign and took a photo of them squashing hajime while smiling. hajime was currently suffering because of the weight on him, but he was used to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>after makki and mattsun were satisfied with their pictures, they got off hajime with a slide. tooru, being the concerned husband he is, scolded the couple, “god, you guys. i called mattsun to help hajime recover, but you almost killed him.” makki pursed his lips, “oh, but my dear mrs. iwaizumi, we are helping him by giving him entertainment.” tooru blushed and looked away, “anyways, just do what you’re supposed to do.” makki and mattsun both saluted, “we’re gonna borrow your kitchen for some time.” tooru just sighed and waved them away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hajime was watching the whole thing, and though his ribs ached, he was quite amused. he patted the spot next to him and watched tooru sit next to him. hajime chuckled and said, “so… mrs. iwaizumi, huh?” once again, tooru blushed and looked away, “shut up.” hajiime laughed and laid back, “who knew you would get embarrassed with that? it’s cute.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tooru blushed even more. he crossed his arms and pouted, “stop it. you’re sick, just get some rest.” hajime smiled and lay back down with a ‘yes ma’am’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hajime stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, “love, can you lie with me?” tooru smiled at hajime and wordlessly laid next to him, “you feeling okay?” hajime nodded and yawned. he was about to embrace tooru until he remembered he was sick. tooru frowned, “you could hug me you know?” hajime looked at tooru, “but i’m sick.” tooru giggled a bit, “so what?” hajime shook his head at his partner’s carelessness. “you’ll get sick,” hajiime poked at tooru.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tooru scooted closer to hajime, “it’s okay, it’s okay.” hajime sighed knowing tooru would force him anyway. he reached his arm around tooru’s waist and pulled him closer. tooru smiled while watching hajime grow sleepier. their peace was disturbed when they heard a loud screech from the kitchen. tooru pulled away from hajime with a sigh, “i’ll check on them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tooru didn’t expect to see a flooded kitchen and a bright flame growing on his stove. tooru gaped at the couple that was running around in circles as if doing a ritual, “makki, what the actual heck?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the couple stopped when they saw tooru. makki grinned sheepishly, “hehe whoops.” tooru blinked once. then twice. mattsun and makki blinked back at him. after tooru processed what was going on, he asked, “did you at least make something that could help?” mattsun pointed at the bottle on the kitchen island, “yeah, it’s there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tooru sighed and looked at the mess in the kitchen. he turned off the stove and pointed to the door, “i love you guys, but get out.” mattsun and makki went to the door while snickering. mattsun went out first. makki stepped out then looked back at oikawa teasingly, “we’ll visit you guys again. bye-bye.” mattsun and makki held out a peace sign before closing the door behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tooru looked at the mess makki and mattsun made and decided to ignore it. he took the bottle on the kitchen island and tasted a bit just to make sure mattsun didn’t do anything to it. he went to their bedroom where hajime was sleeping soundly. he laid back on the bed and guided hajime’s hand so that they would be in the same position they were in earlier. tooru stayed by hajime’s side until he got rid of the fever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>a couple of days after, hajime recovered while tooru got sick because of the stress from makki and mattsun visiting them every day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. morning afters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hajime woke up with a heavy weight on his shoulder. with a yawn he looked down to see tooru’s messy hair. the sunlight hit them delicately, making tooru’s skin glow gently.</p><p> </p><p>hajime smiled and slowly combed tooru’s hair to see his face. he drunk in the beautiful face of his lover. noticing the small freckles dotting on his nose. the plumpness of his slightly parted lips. the long eyelashes that curled ever so slightly. he noticed all of these small details. then he thought of this wonderful human sleeping next to him, snoring quietly.</p><p> </p><p>he thought of their simple dates in the park, or the one time they crashed a birthday party, or the nights they went stargazing. then he went back to those times tooru kissed away his tears away whenever he felt insecure, those times when they fought and made up, those times when they spent months away from each other. and now he’s here, waking up to the person he loved most. </p><p> </p><p>with a fond smile, hajime bent his neck to kiss tooru’s forehead. then he stared for a couple more seconds before whispering a faint, “i love you.” he spent a couple more minutes in that comfortable position, staring down at the man next to him before tooru slowly stirred and threw his arm around hajime. with a slight laugh, hajime bent down and wrapped his arms around tooru’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>tooru’s eyes fluttered a bit, the sun hitting his eyes forming delicate ambers. once again, hajime looked at him lovingly before kissing his lips. tooru opened his eyes slowly and looked at hajime with a sleepy smile. “good morning, love,” hajime greeted. tooru nuzzled his face into the crook of hajime’s neck, “g’mornin hajime.” hajime patted tooru’s head gingerly, nuzzling it with his own. then, tooru pulled back his head and looked at hajime. he traced hajime’s facial features while smiling affectionately, “hajime, will you cook for me please.” hajime blinked slowly while kissing the tip of his nose, “of course, tooru.”</p><p> </p><p>hajime stood up and pulled on a pair of boxers while tooru stretched and put on hajime’s sweater. tooru stared at hajime’s back, noticing how his back muscle flexes as he raised his arms. not wanting to move, tooru whined, “hajime~, carry me please.”</p><p> </p><p>shaking his head slightly, hajime went over to the edge of the bed where tooru was. he grabbed tooru’s feet and linked them around his waist while supporting tooru’s back, “alright, hold on you big baby.” tooru giggled and linked his hands around hajime’s neck while hajime carried him around their apartment. upon arriving at the kitchen, hajime gently placed tooru on a stool while planting warm kisses all around his face. </p><p> </p><p>tooru leaned his head on his hand and stared at hajime who started to toast bread. hajime continued cooking while tooru looked at him lovingly through droopy eyelids, “hajime, do you have work today? stay with me please.”</p><p> </p><p>hajime laughed while cracking eggs onto a pan, “we don’t have work, love. it’s a saturday.” tooru’s mouth shaped into a small ‘o’. hajime turned off the stove and looked brightly at tooru.</p><p> </p><p>after placing down the plates, he went to tooru and placed a kiss on his lips, “stay awake, tooru. breakfast is almost ready.” tooru sat up and smiled widely, “what did you cook?” hajime set the plates on the kitchen island, “avocado toast. the one you wanted to try last week.” tooru’s eyes shined happily and he giggled softly. tooru said his thanks and started to dig in while hajime watched his lover eat cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>tooru noticed he was the only one eating and looked up at hajime, “hajime? is something wrong?” hajime shook his head, “no. nothing is wrong. i just like seeing you.” tooru hummed and continued to eat hesitantly. hajime then cupped his hand around tooru’s cheek while tooru leaned on it as reflex. hajime smiled warmly and tooru looked up at him again and held up a piece of toast while doing a small ‘a’.</p><p> </p><p>hajime opened his mouth and tooru fed him while smiling. then hajime fed a piece to tooru carefully. tooru frowned slightly, “hajime, you’ve been spoiling me a lot today.” hajime smirked and answered, “that’s fair. i went a little too rough on you last night.” tooru blushed and nodded slightly before continuing to eat. </p><p> </p><p>tooru ate, occasionally feeding hajime. once they finished eating, hajime took the plate then washed it while tooru was still yawning, “tooru, come on. let’s take a bath.” tooru hummed while half-asleep, “huh?” hajime laughed then went to tooru.</p><p> </p><p>he lifted tooru and carried them to their bathroom bridal style. tooru whined, “hajime, i’ll fall asleep like this.” hajime kissed his forehead and set him down, “come on, love. just a short bath then let’s sleep.” tooru muttered a small ‘mkay’ before taking off hajime’s sweater. hajime already turned on the faucet to the bath tub and took off his boxers. he poured in some essential oil, epsom salt and some bubbles and mixed it all. when the tub was full, hajime went in first and guided tooru into the tub. tooru sat his back against hajime’s chest and sighed in content.</p><p> </p><p>hajime wrapped his arms around tooru and kissed his shoulder blade warmly. tooru laid his head against hajime and played with the water. hajime glided his arms around tooru’s sides then his back and noticed when tooru flinched once he reached his lower back.</p><p> </p><p>pulling back his hand he kissed the nape of tooru’s neck and mumbled against it, “tooru, does your lower back hurt?” tooru reached up his hands to hajime’s hair and combed it affectionately, “mmnm, it does but that’s okay, don’t get upset about it.” hajime pouted slightly and leaned his head on tooru’s shoulder. they stayed like that for a few more minutes until tooru poked hajime’s cheek, “hajime, i’m sleepy let’s go.” hajime raised his head and smiled at tooru before slowly standing while lifting tooru with him. tooru ruffled hajime’s hair and got their towels. they went back to their room and got dressed into their pajamas. </p><p> </p><p>tooru sat at the edge of their bed and hajime immediately went to him and dried his hair with a towel, “are you that tired, love?” tooru nodded sleepily. hajime drew the curtains so that the afternoon sun wouldn’t disturb them.</p><p> </p><p>once their hair was dried, they climbed onto their bed. hajime laid sideways and tooru against his chest. hajime wrapped his arms around tooru and kissed his temple before tucking his chin on top of tooru’s head, “sleep well, love.” tooru smiled and muttered, “you too, hajime.” hajime waited until he heard tooru’s soft snores before falling into a deep sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>